The primary objective of this project is to develop, maintain and distribute a standing colony of aged, genetically defined laboratory mice for use by investigators in studies of aging. The colony is to be developed and maintained within controlled and defined barrier environments where animals are monitored and characterized for disease status, pathologic and degenerative changes with age.